star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ziro Desilijic Tiure
|height = 3.9 meters long|eyes = Green|skin = Purple |image = |name = Ziro Desilijic Tiure|era = Rise of the Empire Era|affiliation = *Hutt Cartel **Desilijic Kajidic *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Black Sun}} Ziro Desilijic Tiure, also known as simply Ziro the Hutt, was a male oriented Hutt crime lord, a Vigo of Black Sun, and an uncle to Jabba Desilijic Tiure. The son of "Mama" the Hutt, Ziro was the brother of Jiliac, Pazda, Ebor, and Zorba Desilijic Tiure. Ziro is one of the only Hutts that have been heard to fluently speak Basic as opposed to Huttese. During the Clone Wars, Ziro arranged a deal with the Confederacy of Independent Systems in a plot to gain more power amongst the Hutt clans. This plot involved the kidnapping of his own grandnephew, Rotta, who was Jabba's son. His plot was uncovered, and Ziro was arrested by the Galactic Republic and imprisoned in the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center. Following intense debate among the Hutt Council, the renowned Duros bounty hunter Cad Bane was hired to return him to the Council's custody, freeing him from Republic captivity following a bloody holdup of the Senate Rotunda and transferring him to a prison cell on Nal Hutta. After concluding Ziro was too dangerous to the Council's operation to be left alive, Jabba the Hutt hired Sy Snootles, a singer and former lover of Ziro, to secure a datapad containing sensitive information regarding the Council. Though he was being trailed by Cad Bane, as well as the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos, it would be Snootles who killed Ziro with two blaster shots to the chest. Appearances * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Watch out for Jabba the Hutt!'' *''The Clone Wars: Forces of Darkness'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Cad Bane: Jedi Hunter'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Planets in Peril'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' * * Sources *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Clone Wars: The Galactic Photobook'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Activity Annual: Summer Edition 2009'' * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season One * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.6'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 2'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.15'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.16'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 3'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.17'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Pocket Money Treats'', First Edition *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 4'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.23'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.24'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 7'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.25'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures: The Official Guide to the Virtual World'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 9'' * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Four *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.41'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Who Are the Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' * *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' * * * * * * Category:Members of Black Sun Category:Hutts Category:Vigos Category:Crime Lords Category:Males Category:Hutts of the Desilijic Clan Category:Members of the Desilijic Kajidic